Wrecked
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: Serena Williams is on her way to a bigger life when her plane crashes, leaving her stranded with her old crush/enemy Darien Shields. As if being stranded isn't bad enough, there's a killer on the island that is after them and wants them dead. Bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon except my stories, my ideas, and my original characters.

Author Note: Please enjoy and I hope you review to tell me how I'm doing. Reviews make me feel good and become a better writer. I love having peoples' opinions on my stories so please inform me! I will update as soon as possible but school's coming up next Monday. Sadly, my boyfriend has to go today, this Tuesday.

* * *

Wrecked

Chapter One

* * *

I'm not perfect and I'd be the first to admit it. I was never the most beautiful, the smartest, the coolest, the funniest, the most suave, or the most religious. Church was something I'd been passing up lately, due to a creepy old pervert, but I'd been missing it for the most part and it was something that was frowned upon with my family's background. I was never the girl enlisted in beauty pageants, so I couldn't be pretty since mother's put their pretty daughters into those. Grades weren't something I looked forward to, and half the tests I took ended with utter failure. I wasn't popular and I stuck to a small circle of friends, not trying to impress anybody that didn't deserve my recognition since they never bothered with me. My jokes tended to be less than amusing, even though they made me laugh and more on the bitter or ditzy side if anything but they still managed to gain a couple giggles. As for my center balance... it was completely off because I was about the clumsiest person to exist, ranking me as a total klutz.

As I stepped onto the plane, not looking back, I thought about all the memories I was walking away from. My friends were in my past now, along with my ex boyfriend Seiya that I still wasn't over, and all those people who had been so rude to me. My parents, they were back there too, with Sammy and his girlfriend. Luna was now with Mina and I still didn't decide whether to return home or not. As of now, my future was as blurry as could be and a giant haze blinding my look into what was to come. My teachers who taught me everything I needed for the real world were back there and I was just a failing memory in their old grade books. I would be walking away from my home town and taking my art and modeling to bigger places, since so many people had requested for me. I had nothing to look forward to back in that town anyway.

My luggage was loaded in the back of the plane with me and my destination was New York City. I noticed that I didn't cry and wasn't going to cry as I left all of that behind me. Maybe it was because of Seiya. He'd made me stronger, taught me not to get attached, and that all things have to end sometime. He taught me that the past is the past, not the present or future, and it never would be. He taught me not to get my hopes up, not to dream more than I could reach, not to think of myself in any good manners, and that love is only a word that's used to manipulate people and break their hearts. So, here I was, leaving. Finally, after eighteen and a half years of suffering in this place I was gone. I took my seat and thought back to my teenage memories as I glanced out of the window, my eyes dull and zoning.

"_Serena! You're late again!" Mrs. H yelled at me as soon as I scrambled to the door. I looked at the clock, it had only been about three minutes this time, nothing serious. "Go to the hall, you know the rules!"_

_Indeed I did. I sighed and walked back out with my shoulders slumped. I couldn't handle another tardy on my school record and couldn't bare another detention. Okay, depending on the teachers they weren't that bad but with the wrong teacher, it can be a total bore. At least it did give me time to complete my homework, since I knew I wasn't bound to do it at home. My life was too busy to deal with such things. I had to hang out with friends and go to the arcade, playing the new games Andrew's work had installed. Nonetheless I took my routine spot outside the door. A boy with black hair walked down the halls, a senior compared to my freshman status. He gave me a gorgeous smile and spoke, his voice charming and smooth, "I may be new to this school, but are you supposed to be inside the school rather than sulking around outside?"_

_I felt my breath hitch in my throat and I was afraid to speak, afraid to sound so stupid and frail in front of this guy. Not many guys, besides Melvin, had taken the time to talk to me and everything. And everybody that did I knew them since first grade so it wasn't anything to be shy about. But this guy, he'd moved here last week and was probably already getting every girl to sigh and go heart-eyed over him. I wasn't about to go starry eyed though and managed to pull through and keep my composure. "I'm late again. I'm always late so Mrs. H just always tells me to wait out here. And I'm going to have detention now because this is the last tardy before another detention."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe I can help you out?" he suggested slyly with a smile._

_I raised an eyebrow, "How do you expect to do that?"_

"_Watch and learn, you freshman never think things through. You have a bunch of new kids this year; you could easily make up a reasonable excuse. I mean, they even had to add on to the new building to make more room. Here we go. Just close your mouth and don't say a word, stay behind me so she won't know that I'm lying." He advised._

"_Great, lying in a Catholic school, what next? Do you have drugs too?" I asked sarcastically._

"_Drugs... not my thing. I'm trying to help you out here though...." he reminded._

"_Fine."_

_I did what the boy had instructed and he spoke up clearly. Mrs. H was just about ready to say something about his rudeness and interrupting her class when he spoke up first, quickly. "I know it was rude to just barge in like I did and I'm terribly sorry. However, I had asked this young lady to give me directions to a class and I got half way there and couldn't remember so I came back here, hoping I could knock and ask since she'd been so polite the first time when I saw her outside the door. She explained her situation and I decided to straighten things up because I didn't want her getting in trouble due to my behalf."_

_He was such a good liar that Mrs. H couldn't stay mad and took his story, the fisherman, the bait, and the fish. She smiled and seemed to be pleased with the fraud story. Once the boy asked me the fake directions again he was on his way out, thanking both me and the teacher for kindness and everything. Mrs. H proceeded with the class, lecturing them to be like me and willing to help out a hand, risking my own detention chances, and being kind enough to make a new student feel welcome with a friendly student body._

"_Well who wouldn't help him? The guy was gorgeous!" my friend Molly said loudly, not being able to keep her tone down and not feeling the least bit ashamed. I didn't want her to ask me what his name was, because even I didn't know. But he'd been nice enough to do me a favor even though I was just a random girl that was standing in the hallway, looking sad and shoulders slumped with my back against the wall._

_When class was finally over I made a quick dash to Crown Arcade, the place I always met up with my friends, except the ones from school, and had a milkshake. They were all at a table, with the mystery guy from earlier. I stopped in my footsteps for a minute, and then continued my walk over, trying to act cool. Had this guy seriously been into me and wanted to track me down and wait for me? Was I something special and that's why he'd been talking to me in the hallway and saving my ass? I approached the table and Mina stood up, grabbing the boy's hand with a huge grin and spoke, "Serena, this is my new boyfriend Darien Shields, he just moved here from New York, isn't that exciting?"_

_Darien Shields had been my previous and mysterious savior and now he turned out to be my best friend's boyfriend. I was fully jealous of her to have such a good looking boyfriend, with dark hair that just brushed into his eyes and those eyes... they had a midnight blue storm brewing in them, as deep as you could see with no emotions visible. His face structure was sculpted into a bad-boy cute shape, with dimples indenting his cheeks on either side when he smiled that movie-star commercial white smile. He was tall and obviously well built and didn't look like many guys I've ever seen. He was different, in looks and the way he carried himself. With respect and duty, responsibility and cockiness he stood. Egotistical was on the tip of my tongue and it was one of the words that I'd learn would best describe him and his attitude, later on. But for now he was a charming gentleman._

"_Serena Williams, nice to meet you Darien." I said, shaking hands with him as he looked into my eyes. Neither of us spoke of our encounter in the morning. Nothing personal or wrong, it just didn't seem necessary to either of us so the topic was muted. I sat in silence as everybody else talked, and sipped my chocolate milkshake through a pink bending straw, taking a bite of a brownie with caramel drizzled on it that I'd ordered, and repeated. Nobody mentioned my quietness much and I seemed to be nonexistent in that moment, invisible and ghost-like. _

It was a memory I remembered for no particular reasons. But it had been the first event in a sequence that had happened to me that year so it seemed like the most ideal place to begin. I could fill my vision cloud with tears as a few streamed down my cheeks, my face still placid and my eyes still dull. My friends, we had all been friends, and I would miss that more than anything. Darien ended up being a complete jerk, but I still had a few memories of him when he wasn't so bad, before he obnoxiously continue to torment me with teasing words and comments. He made life a living Hell and once I met Seiya, we never went around Darien because they just didn't favor each other.

Seiya, he was so gone. So far in my past he was, and he was never coming back. He had prettier girls to be with, smarter girls to keep company, cooler girls to chill with, funnier girls to make him laugh, more suave girls to look sexy, more religious girls to keep him straight with life. And there went the water works, a waterfall of painful goodbyes laced with the cascading tears. My shoulders shook lightly and I made small sobbing noises as I hid my face in my hands. A flight attendant spoke up and I managed a glance over at her as she talked, a concerned look on her face, "Miss, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine with time." I said, my voice strained.

She nodded and walked away and I went back to crying, until I felt a shadowy presence looming over me and the masculine voice spoke up clearly, "Are you okay? Is this seat taken?"

"I'm fine, and the seats open." I sniffled.

"What's wrong?" he urged.

"I'm not spilling my heart out to a random stranger." I said.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." He said calmly.

"I'm going to go lesbian." I sighed.

"That's a strong statement. And why's this?" he pushed.

"Because guys are stupid." I said, like a little kid.

"Only some." He reminded and I looked over.

I froze and he froze at the same time. My pink-red cried out eyes went wide and my mouth slightly dropped open. His expression was much the same. My voice was loud, making everybody look at me, "YOU!"

* * *

It's 2:43 so it's almost 3 in the morning. I love night time and it's usually when I write. Please review! To unlock the next chapter I'm requesting 3 reviews. So if you like it, please review it so I know whether to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor moon except for my stories, ideas, and original characters.

Author Note: I know updates are really lagging, it's been a while. School is dominating my life though. I'm taking eight classes because I wanted a challenge, without a study hall for the year, and I screwed myself over. Between psychology and Honors Spanish II, I've been hit pretty hard. And I have both pictures tomorrow and an 80-some point Spanish map tests with like a billion countries, cities, capitals, rivers, and bodies of water, all in Spanish! And there's really like over 100 things I have to memorize but most of the stuff only counts as ½ a point! Urgh, Senior is killing me! Oh, debate too, reading like 10 pages every night and I have homework in every other class, it's crazy. I'll survive, here's the story.

* * *

Wrecked

Chapter Two

* * *

**List of a Few Things I Hated:**

**10.) Strawberry Ice Cream.**

**9.) The mother on the plane who's baby was screaming.**

**8.) Getting driving tickets.**

**7.) Having my skirt tucked in my underwear.**

**6.) Having a thong too loose so it's uncomfortable.**

**5.) My period.**

**4.) Spiders.**

**3.) Acne.**

**2.) Bad hair days.**

**1.) Darien Shields.**

"Serena, it's been a long time." Darien said, as if everything in the past hadn't existed. He was nice, like we'd been good friends even though he trashed my life and put me down. "I know we haven't had the best previous friendship...."

"Friendship? Is that what you call it? Darien you made every day so miserable for me. My ego was as low as can be. I had no self esteem. Everything little thing made me worry for fear that something would happen or I'd look so bad that kids would pick on me. I felt like complete idiotic ugly trash surrounded by beautiful smart girls! You were the rudest person I've ever met and my life would have been a million times happier without you! I demand you find a different seat!" I said with a growl.

"I know, I'm probably not on your list of favorite people," he began.

"You're the most hated person to me." I acknowledged.

"Okay, I see you're upset." I said calmly.

"That's an understatement!" I yelled as I spun and put my feet up against his arm, attempting to push him out of his seat and get him away from me with a glare in my eye, "Now, move!"

"You're causing an unnecessary huge scene." He said quietly, looking around awkwardly.

"I. Don't. Care!" I said truthfully, gritting my teeth. So maybe I was causing quite the scene. If he didn't want this big argue to happen than you should have just moved and it wouldn't have came to this. Giving up I jumped out of my seat and walked into the aisle, looking for a new place to sit. My search came up empty though and by the time I had turned back around Darien had snatched my window seat. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Miss, please sit down, we're getting ready for take off." The lady from earlier requested.

I sighed and dropped down into the seat beside Darien. I hated him, I really did, and there was absolutely no way he would ever get my forgiveness. My first time on a plane and we were about to take off. I was nervous and my stomach rumbled with fear. I wanted to puke with all my fear but nothing came up. My knuckles turned white from the harsh grip as the lift off was announced. The gum I was chewing didn't manage to do a damn thing, either. Part of me wanted to go to the bathroom but I was afraid something would happen. Like, if I left and something bad happened that I didn't know about. Or it I spun upside down while I was going. Now that would be the worst situation ever.

"Still nervous?" Darien asked.

"Yes, what's it matter to you?" I spat harshly.

"Just close your eyes and thing of good things."

"Like your death?" I asked sweetly, but with venom.

"C'mon, isn't that a bit dramatic?" he rolled his eyes.

"Dramatic! You ruined my teenage years! I was so self conscious that I stayed in my room almost every night and got paranoid anytime I was out because I was afraid to look bad and have somebody talking about me behind my back! I couldn't go past a laughing group of guys or giggling girls without feeling horrible! I cried every night because I was so afraid to embarrass myself further! You put me through serious depression. Actually, my agent sent me to a psychologist to talk about my problems and they had to send me to a psychiatrist to get medicine." I growled.

"Serena, I was really stupid then, and I didn't think it'd affect you that much." He said, apologetically.

"Darien, you were old enough to know better. I begged you to stop, and you ignored it. You knew what you were doing and you weren't even considering stopping. Don't sit here and look me in my eyes and lie to me, saying that you didn't know what you were doing. You had it all planned out to make my life a living nightmare. And after you, everything went downhill." I trailed off; thinking about everything that had happened and feeling tears come to my eyes yet again. I pushed them back and ignored the want to throw open the airplane door and drop from the plane, ending my life and everything that was wrong with it. But, I couldn't. I had escaped suicidal thoughts before, in much worse situations, and my life was starting to pick up.

"But, I regret it now." He said quietly.

"It doesn't make it any better." I pointed out.

"What have you been doing with your life though?" he asked, curious. "I mean, you look incredible. You still have that blonde hair and blue eyed appearance, and you still have your thin body, but now you actually have that hourglass figure. I never thought you could look like that. I mean, with the mosquito bites you had when you were younger compared to your chest now, especially... did you get plastic surgery? I noticed you still have the nice ass but when did the rest of you start to look like... this."

"The summer out of senior year, after everybody else had theirs years ago." I mumbled, not proud of my late start.

"Well, it was obviously worth the wait." He smiled. "So, is it?"

"No, Darien, it's not plastic surgery. I am real and yes, even my boobs are real." Some old lady gave me a disbelieving look and I gasped, pushing them up with my hands and leaning towards her, "You don't believe me! Touch them, they're real!" I bounced up and down in my sit, "See, they move! They're real, I don't you they were!" I yelled out rather loudly and she quickly turned her attention elsewhere.

"You're personality however, hasn't changed a bit." Darien laughed, watching me.

"Shut up." I spat.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing. Now, demonstrate that bouncing thing again, will you?" he smirked.

"In your dreams Shields." I glared.

"Oh yes you will be, but we can make it reality too." I came closer to me and I rolled my eyes, pushing him away.

"You're so rude. All you care about is sex and everything; don't you ever do anything nice other than complimenting a girl just so she'll sleep with you? Besides, we were on what I was doing with my life anyway. I'm doing modeling now, as well as creating art. I like the jobs, they never get dull and when I model I always get free makeup and clothes and everything out of it." I replied.

"Hey, I model to! I'm actually going on my way to New York City right now!" he smiled, excited. "To do a shoot with some babe."

"Um, what?" I asked, eyes widened. They told me that I would be modeling with a male, but Darien Shields? That wasn't about to happen, that wasn't going to happen! He was my worst enemy and now he could be considered my coworker. There had to be some mistake, maybe it was just similar projects but with different people. I didn't get to think much longer, because a warning came over the plane speakers and flight attendants went hysterical. Something was really, really wrong. My eyes got big and I looked at Darien, everything else forgotten, "Wha-What's happening?!"

"I don't know, but hold on tight!" he said, looking scared himself. The plane went out of control and fell to a drop, pulling down towards the Earth. I looked out Darien's window. There was all ocean. I was going to die. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it was a bad thing. Everybody on the plane was freaked out and worried, they had a reason to be. The impact of the ocean shocked everybody, and I felt arms pull my head against a chest. A couple shards of glass flew past my shoulders, and the plane quickly began to sink and fill with water. We were dead, all of us, were dead.

* * *

Author Note: The next chapter is going to be kind of sad in some parts I guess. You'll see what I mean. It'll be flashbacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I know it's been a long time guys and I apologize!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sailor Moon.

* * *

Wrecked

Chapter Three

* * *

I remember the cool water of the ocean, splashing against my body and pulling me under with the current. Fighting against the water, which was sucking me further and deeper down than ever before, was useless. My arms were thrashing but I knew there was nothing to grab onto and I wasn't a very good swimmer. Panic shot through my entire body and I gasped for air, only getting a mouthful of water.

With my mouth hanging open, everything moved in slow motion. Everything was calm again and the water swirling around me was almost peaceful. My bleached locks moved with the water and my baby blue eyes stared straight ahead. Everything I saw was bluish-green. The power of the ocean was overwhelming and giving in had been the only option available and suitable. I was all alone. Out of know where, strong arms pulled me above the surface but it was too late; my world had gone black.

Suddenly I wasn't five anymore. The hopeless feeling and panic was shifting through my body and pumping through my veins was, however. The impact of the water bursting into the plane, and quickly water logging it, hit everybody like a ton of bricks I was sure. I closed my eyes as the initial flow rushed over us, opening them when the water had calmed. This was the scariest experience of my life. I should have never gotten on this stupid plane in the first place.

I swam towards the door (which I had located in fear of crashing and in a contemplation of whether of not to jump out and commit suicide rather than be with Darien) and opened it since the pressure was off of it, the water even with the plane. I grabbed the arm of the person nearest to me and closed my eyes again as I swam out and up to the surface. With my lungs slightly burning, I reached the top drug the other lady with me (who had a four year old son wrapped in her other arm.

The plane had landed on the slope of a island bank, just in deep enough water to be completely under – despite what it felt like. I immediately performed CPR on the small child and, after three minutes of hard work, he spat up water. By this time others had joined us on the sand. I turned and spotted Darien helping some people. With the child in safe arms I ran back towards the plane and dove under. I knew what it felt like to be waiting, scared and unknowing, surrounded by water.

Ironically enough, the phobia of drowning alive had caused me to practice and become an exceptional swimmer. I grabbed a person with each hand this time and drug them to the surface. Once their heads were above water, I took a deep breath and dove again. Within ten minutes, all the savable people were lying on the beach. I stared blankly at the horizon, completely soaked, with my knees pulled up to my chest.

"Hey, I'm going to go down and get some of the luggage… are you okay?" That masculine voice that had plagued my nightmares and embarrassing memories for the longest time questioned. I wanted to answer him, I really did, but I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I felt like I was frozen, a prisoner in my own body. He got down on his hands and knees in front of me and gently touched my face, blue eyes shining with concern. "Serena…?"

I found enough power and strength to speak up. "The baby, Darien… the baby! Oh, God, why an infant on this damned plane?" My placid face broke as my shoulders racked with tears. I shook my head 'no' vigorously, like I was trying to throw the image out of my head. The baby infant and his mother were impaled with glass all through them. They had been at the very back, where all the water flew back towards and gave the full impact. The mother's skull was half caved in and blood was coloring the ocean water. Her eyes were dull and black, blank and wide, while her mouth stayed open in a screaming position. Glass shimmered all throughout her. And the baby… dammit.

"You saw that, too?" he mumbled, his eyes drifted downwards as I looked my crying ones up to see him. His jaw had tightened, a sure sign that it bothered him deeply. With Darien's cruel ways, I would have never pegged him as a fatherly type. My guess would have been that he hated children as much as he hated me – which, by the way, was a lot – but the look on his face read otherwise and it was hard to think this was the same boy that I knew from high school. He didn't look like the arrogant jerk that he used to be, the torturous athlete, but a newfound protector. A strong and muscular man that cared about people and had the ability to open up to sensitivity.

My eyes noted Darien's white shirt, which was stained with blood. I looked like I was the only one who hadn't been pierced with glass and that was only because somebody had used their body to cover me up. I felt guilty as my eyes scanned over the wet and ruined tee. I slowly reached a hand out and he slightly flinched as I touched him. I felt horrible at the idea that I could have potentially pushed a glass shard in deeper. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Darien, because of me but thank you for blocking the glass shards."

"It was male instinct; any guy would have done it." He shrugged it off.

"Seiya wouldn't have…" I sighed and mourned for the loss of my boyfriend, for a moment. I hated to admit that I did miss the kid, who I used to think I didn't even like. I had never thought I was interested in Seiya… until I lost him, that was. Maybe he felt the distance between us and couldn't put up with the pathetic excuse for a pitiful relationship? Maybe he was sick of having to cheat on me and come up with another lie every week. Maybe he was tired of not getting anything sexual out of me because I was too afraid to let somebody love me physically, knowing that it wouldn't last forever and he'd be gone with time.

"You're still with him?" Darien asked.

"I wish…" I sighed sorrowfully. "Seiya broke up with me. He had bigger and better things to look forward to in life. Besides, he had his pick of the litter when it came to girls; why should he settle for somebody like me? You know very well yourself that I'm a short ugly loser kid that can't even manage to pull off passing grades."

"You could have, if you wouldn't have had so many people cutting you down." His voice was louder this time and I looked up at him with a curious face. I never heard Darien say something like that, especially not to me. The man I was with now was nothing like the ruthless boy from my high school memories. The man before me now was serious and caring, the perfect kind of guy, with incredibly good looks. "And as for Seiya, he was never a nice guy. I tried to tell your friends that, tried to tease you in a warning sense so that you'd listen to me, but you never did Serena. Hell, I even went as far as to try to make Seiya leave you because I knew he'd only hurt you.

"Why would you care about who hurts me?" I mumbled as I rested my chin on my knees, which were hugged to my chest. I looked out into the pretty blue ocean, with its white frothy waves and gentle, soothing patterns. It was such a beautiful scene and yet there were dead bodies beneath that ocean, and this ocean had been the grave to the plane that I had been flying on mere minutes ago. My eyes skimmed around the vicinity but there was nothing but deep blue ocean for as far as I could see. That was the scariest part about this whole situation. We were on what seemed to be an unfounded island, far away from any sign of civilization. Who the hell would find us?

"I care more than you think Serena." Darien replied as he settled comfortably beside me. "I like you from the start Serena. You were a funny, pretty girl that I knew would keep me amused. You were somebody I could see myself being friends with, so I helped you out. Besides, I've always had a weak spot for pretty little blondes. Later that night you seen me with your friend and I knew you hated me but I couldn't understand why. I mean, yeah I was mean to you because I thought you look ridiculously adorable mad, but I never saw somebody look at me with such raw hate. But I couldn't stop. I was a stupid teenage boy. No matter how much I tried, I always ended up hurting you."

"Well," I sighed, "it doesn't much matter anymore. That was high school. You're another person in the world and there's no reason we can't be civil. I still don't have the strength to be able to get over my former high school memories but I can give you a truce for now. Besides, when we get off of this island we're going to have to work together for a photoshoot or two, we need to be able to withstand each other."

"Yeah, I can agree to that truce. Hey, I'm going to get the luggage and supplies now but do you think you'll be fine here yourself?" He asked cautiously. I looked up at him, thinking he was either joking or insulting me, but he held an innocent and serious look about his face. It was the kind of face that made me smile lightly and want to grab his head and entwine my fingers in his thick black hair and taste his lips. And that was the kind of thought that made me mentally kick myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I'll be fine. I should probably help, too." I sighed.

"No way, Serena. You've already been down there enough; I have plenty of men helping me." Darien stopped me.

"Fine, all's fair I guess. I'll make myself useful in some other sense." I shrugged and got up as I began to walk over to the rest of the people. They were all huddling with their family members and looking frightened. A majority of the people were slightly bleeding from the glass that had cut into their flesh or the impact from some other object. I heard the little four year old boy grab his stomach and cry from hunger. His mother tried to soothe him to no avail. I couldn't blame the little boy. He had just been through a traumatic experience and all he wanted now was a nice delicious meal.

My eyes drifted into the wooded part of the island. There obviously couldn't be anything too dangerous here, could there? I mean, there was too little prey for a large and scary animal to exist, right? I glanced back at the little boy before setting off into the forest with determination set in my eyes. My converses and skinny jeans had obviously been a comfortable and wise decision for the plane ride but were wet and clinging to me now with my tight baby pink tee. My wet ponytail was sticking to my shoulders and back and the overall outfit was now making me feel itchy. The sun was still bright in the sky and shone through the leafy trees.

Suddenly, I thanked my brother Sammy pushing years of survival tips into my system. He was a true nature lover and he forced a million little facts and bits of information into my skull. At the time I hadn't wanted to hear it but paid attention since it was something he loved, now I was thanking God that I had managed to stop my sibling teasing to pay attention and pretend to enjoy everything that my excited little brother had to say. We always fought like cats and dogs but when one of us had a true love for something, a deep passion, then neither of us would get in the way. Instead, we would gladly support each other.

I was collecting various fruits that the island held plentiful when a hand clasped on my shoulder. I jumped and yelped before spinning around quickly to face my attacker. The boy looked up at me with large green eyes and a slight frown. "I'm sorry, Miss, I never meant to scare you. I just wanted to explore and I seen somebody over here. I wanted to make sure you were part of our plane and it appears you are. Such a beautiful young lady shouldn't venture out into the forest herself, though, you know." His eyes fell down to the food that was in a collective pile at my feet. "Would you like help in carrying these back?"

I was still in a slight shock. "Uh, yeah… sure!"

"I'm Andrew." He mentioned as he peeled off his shirt to reveal his fit body. He placed it on the ground and began stacking the fruit on top (things like the coconuts on the bottom with their hard covering, of course). He had tanned skin, sandy hair, and gorgeous eyes. I pulled my shirt out from my belly and loaded the rest of the food, mostly the easily-squish-able stuff into my makeshift food cradler. I followed him as he made the way out onto the beach again.

"I'm Serena." I offered.

"Serena…" He said like he was drifting off into thought. "That's a beautiful name."

"You know, Andrew, you look vaguely familiar." I replied as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Ironically, I was thinking the same about you. It's those blue eyes and that hair… you almost remind me of this girl back home. Well, before she moved around to pursue modeling, I believe." He thought aloud and that's when we both stopped and my mouth dropped open. The boy spun around quickly with large eyes. "Serena?" He questioned enthusiastically and I nodded brightly. Quickly he put down his shirt and I carefully unloaded my things as well. The next thing I knew he had lifted me up into a big hug and was spinning me around. I giggled at my former favorite arcade/restaurant worker. "It's been forever!"

"It has! You know what, Darien's here too." I remarked as he placed me down.

His smile fell again. "I'm sorry Serena; I know how difficult he could be with you."

"No worries Andrew, we both grew up a lot and he's a civil person now." I shrugged carelessly.

"So how's the famous life? Touring with your rockstar boyfriend and modeling? Who knew two people from our small little city area would happen to hit the big time, especially when those two are a couple?" Andrew smiled. "I'm so happy for you Serena."

"Thank you Andrew but Seiya broke up with me a little while ago now. It's no problem though; I have plenty of stuff to keep me busy. Besides, now I can travel wherever I need to for modeling, rather than only taking the gigs that are near the place where he's touring. Being single is giving me that freeness that I need. The only thing I have to worry about now is myself and there's no other problems or complications. I love it this way." I replied in a bubbly voice, but semi-lied.

I hated being single.

I was afraid that I would never find another man interested in me again. I wanted that fairytale wedding, of course. Everybody wants the beautiful wedding, perfect husband, romantic honeymoon getaway, and the chance to have children but it didn't seem realistic for me. Every male who looked at me was either looking at me for the wrong reason or wouldn't be interested in me years from now. Eventually, every male will find something better and I wasn't sure I could deal with the repetitive heartbreaks.

"You look incredible Serena so I doubt you'll stay single long." Andrew smiled warmly.

"You're too nice." I giggled.

"No worries, I'll be your new bodyguard/love protector until we get off this island and you find the regular guy. I'll make sure that no man so much as lays his eyes on you in an unhealthy fashion!" Andrew vowed with a clenched fist and a serious expression that only made me laugh more. Eventually, his act fell through and he joined me in the laughter. Seiya was a rockstar, Darien and I were models, and now Andrew seemed fit for the pathway of an actor.

"Who's this?" A deep voice spoke up.

I snapped my head to see Darien right beside me, closer than necessary. The pitch black tips of his panther colored hair dipped ever-so-slightly into his stormy blue eyes. He had a shocking bright blue eye color but it was a dark one, a color that I would have thought would be impossible for anybody without contacts to possess, but Darien stood before me wearing no contacts. His tall six-foot-something frame was enough to make any regular guy back away, especially with his hardened biceps peeking from under his T-shirt sleeves and those broad shoulders. With the white shirt clinging to him, I noted the sexily defined washboard abs and the way his figure got leaner. He truly was a perfect male specimen. He had all the right amount of muscles in all the right places. He looked like a sex God.

"Darien… no time, no see. I'm Andrew, from the arcade." Andrew spoke up, uncomfortable but unfazed.

"Oh, I didn't even notice you." Darien dropped his killer glare and tensed muscles.

"You haven't changed that much since I last saw you. You got a little taller, a little more muscular. I guess you were always destined to be a model. You were always in top physical condition and took care of yourself. Besides, aren't models usually mean with outrageous egos?" Andrew added with a hint of venom in his words. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet as I felt Darien's mood slightly darken. Oh boy, Andrew was playing with fire and when you play with fire, you're going to get burned.

"I was a kid back then." Darien defended.

"You were old enough to know better." Andrew snapped.

"I know!" Darien's voice boomed and everybody turned to watch. He glanced around before turning back to us. His eyes swiftly moved to me, then to Andrew and he softened his muscles and voice. "I know Andrew and I highly regret how childish I acted back then. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish. I know it was wrong and hurtful and it even disgusts me when I think back to that time but I'm trying to leave that in the past. I'm not the same person anymore. Can't you at least give me a chance? I know you and Serena are close but she's willing to give me another try. We're stranded on an island and God knows when we're going to get off. Can't we try to get along?"

By the end, his words were more like a plea. Andrew extended his arm. "Fine."

And then they shook hands.

I smiled lightly as I took in the moment. It was nice to have Andrew back again and it was turning out that I didn't necessarily hate Darien. He had changed his ways greatly, and matured immensely from the last time I had seen him. There were no more words of bickering (though I was sure they would come later since it was in our nature to butt heads) and we just stood here in a truce. Once again, my eyes fell down to Darien's red stained shirt.

"Is there a First-Aid Kit around here anywhere?" I asked through the silence.

* * *

Review so I update?

I know, that sounded like a bribe.

It is.


End file.
